


the empath

by NiamhM101



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Patton is an empath, logan is a gay disaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 21:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20032663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamhM101/pseuds/NiamhM101
Summary: Patton is an empath who can read emotions just by touching someone and Logan is a gay disaster trying not to have his secret blown





	1. Chapter 1

“What’s an empath again?”

“I can read emotions if I touch someone,” Patton replied casually.

“Like a telepath?”

“Roman, telepaths know thoughts, not feelings,” Logan interrupted from his corner, not even looking up from his book.

“Shut it, Microsoft Nerd,” the creative side shot back, before turning his attention back to the moral side. “Can you do me?”

Patton smiled. “Of course, just give me your hand.”

Roman obliged, and all was silent for a few seconds.

“Okay....you feel love. Romantic love, and lots of it. For, a certain dark strange son of mine?” The moral side smirked.

The creative side quickly pulled away, blushing deeply. The sight made Patton giggle nearly uncontrollably.

Roman had ran upstairs, flustered and embarrassed his secret was out.

Logan, who had been secretly watching the entire thing, put down his book. “So, Patton, you can tell when someone is crushing on another person....just by touching them?”

The moral side nodded as he calmed down. “In just a few seconds.”

Oh no, if Patton were to touch him...he’d find out about Logan’s crush on him. And the logical side could not handle the embarrassment that would come from that.

“Well....goodnight, Patton.”

“Goodnight, Logan!” the moral side replied cheerfully, waving as the logical side headed upstairs to his room.

Logan waited until he was safely in his bedroom with the door closed, before letting out a sigh.

He would have to keep away from Patton and not initiate any physical contact with him, no matter how hard it would be.


	2. Chapter 2

Patton didn’t understand, why was Logan avoiding him?

All day the logical side would immediately walk out of a room he had just walked into if the moral side was there, and Patton was finding it hard not to get upset by it.

At some point when the moral side was making cookies to eat later, Virgil put a hand on his shoulder.

“I can feel your worry,” Patton said instantly.

The anxious side chuckled slightly. “Sorry, Pat. I’m just worried about you, the only times you make cookies are for Christmas and when you’re upset.”

“Logan’s been avoiding me all day, and I don’t know why,” the moral side confessed.

Virgil shifted and wrapped his arms round Patton instantly.

“Also I can feel your irritation and anger.”

“I promise I’m only gonna talk to him, I want to help.”

The anxious side’s sad face and puppy dog eyes he totally didn’t get from Patton seemed to have an effect.

“Fine, but any violence and you won’t get a cookie.”

..........

Of everyone that could have come knocking on his door, Logan really didn’t expect Virgil to be standing there.

“Virgil. What can I do for you?”

“We need to talk. Now.”

Before the logical side could really do anything else, the anxious side had already came into the room.

“You’ve been avoiding Patton all day, and now he’s downstairs in the kitchen making cookies to eat because he’s upset. So now you’re going to give me an explanation or I’ll be forced to risk not getting a cookie,” Virgil warned.

Oh no, what had he done? His intentions were never to upset Patton, he would not even dream of doing such a thing to the moral side.

Logan sighed. “Alright. You know how Patton is an empath, who can sense feelings by just initiating a few seconds of physical contact with a person?”

Virgil looked confused but nodded regardless.

The logical side went on. “I have some...rather embarrassing feelings, that involve Patton. And I was scared of him finding out.”

The anxious side groaned, and facepalmed. “My god, you’re useless. We may not be able to sense emotions like Patton but I see the way he looks at you, he is totally smitten with you.”

Logan took a second to process this new information. “Crap, I have ruined this.”

“No you haven’t, you just have to get downstairs right now and let Patton touch you. Then there, sorted, or whatever.”

Virgil said it as if it was the easiest thing in the world to do.

When the logical side wouldn’t move, the anxious side rolled his eyes with a huff and opted to drag his friend out of his room and towards the stairs.

“Go. Now.”

Logan eventually gave in just so Virgil would quit trying to push him down the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Patton was sitting at the kitchen table, a plate of freshly made cookies beside him.

Logan slowly came into the kitchen and sat across from him. “Hello, Patton.”

“Hi.” The moral side wouldn’t even look at him now.

“Patton, I’m sorry,” the logical side said, “I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“Why have you been avoiding me all day then?”

Logan paused, and sighed. “Take my hand.”

Patton raised an eyebrow, but did it anyway.

It took more than a few seconds to get any kind of reaction.

The moral side’s eyes filled with tears.

“You love me?”

Logan nodded. “I’m sorry for not letting you know sooner.”

Patton smiled. “It’s okay, you’re forgiven.”

What started as confessing at the kitchen table ended with snuggling on the couch.

The moral side didn’t mention how he could feel the overwhelming emotions the logical side was currently feeling.

Mostly because there was a chance Logan already knew.


End file.
